


Über Nacht Bleiben

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Feierstunde, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Boerne findet, man kann nachts ruhig in einem Bett schlafen. Um nicht so allein zu sein.





	Über Nacht Bleiben

**Author's Note:**

> Neulich nochmal Feierstunde gesehen und gestern dann [Our Souls At Night](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lci71HjGvaM) und dann wollte das hier raus. Ich weiß auch nicht.

* * *

 

„Boerne, ham Se sie noch alle?“

Thiel war eigentlich gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett gewesen, als Boerne noch bei ihm geklingelt hatte, um ihn _nur ganz kurz noch was zu fragen_.

„Wie kommen Sie auf so eine bescheuerte Idee?“

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wieso Sie da jetzt so erschüttert reagieren.“, sagte Boerne und Thiel fragte sich, wie der in aller Seelenruhe auf dem Sofa sitzen konnte. Er selbst war jetzt jedenfalls wieder hellwach. Und ruhig rumsitzen ging ja mal gar nicht.

„Weil….weil…“

„Weil, weil.“, wischte Boerne seinen Versuch eines Einwands mit einer schnellen Geste beiseite. „Sie sind doch genau wie ich schon seit Jahren allein. Wollen Sie etwa leugnen, dass das nachts mitunter besonders schwer ist?“

„Aber…“

„Herrgott, Thiel, es geht dabei doch nicht um Sex, falls Ihnen das Sorgen bereitet.“

Darüber wollte Thiel noch viel weniger nachdenken als über die Idee, mit Boerne in einem Bett zu schlafen, oder halt die Nächte gemeinsam zu verbringen, um sie ein wenig erträglicher zu machen, wie Boerne sich ausgedrückt hatte.

„Boerne…“

Aber er kam überhaupt nicht zu Wort.

„Haben Sie es nicht manchmal satt, alleine ins Bett zu gehen, alleine aufzuwachen? Stundenlang wach zu liegen und mit niemandem ganz spontan nächtliche Gedanken austauschen zu können?“

Wenn Thiel nicht gerade völlig fertig von der Arbeit kam und quasi schon eingeschlafen war, noch bevor er richtig im Bett lag, kam das natürlich manchmal vor. Und wenn er dann besonders lang auf dem Sofa und vor dem Fernseher hocken blieb, um sich das Alleinsein eben nicht so bewusst machen zu müssen, strengte er sich an, da nicht weiter drüber nachzudenken. Aber nur weil das so war, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass Boerne das Recht hatte, das zu wissen, und auch noch etwas dagegen tun zu wollen. Bevor Thiel antworten konnte, war Boerne schon aufgestanden.

„Überlegen Sie es sich, Herr Thiel.“

Und dann war er verschwunden. Und Thiel lag in dieser Nacht besonders lange wach.

 

Als er am nächsten Abend, als es langsam an der Zeit war, sich bettfertig zu machen, nach seinen Schlafklamotten und seiner Zahnbürste griff und damit über den Flur zu Boerne herüber ging, hätte Thiel viel überraschter sein sollen und sich viel unbehaglicher fühlen sollen. War er aber nicht und tat er nicht.

Am Morgen war er Boerne kurz im Hausflur begegnet und hatte seinen müden Ausdruck und die hängenden Schultern gesehen, obwohl Boerne sich beeilt hatte, ganz munter und normal zu wirken, sobald er ihn bemerkt hatte. Und eigentlich hatte Thiel seine Entscheidung schon in diesem Moment getroffen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien Boerne allerdings nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, dass er wirklich auftauchen würde.

„Ich wollte mich gerade zu Bett begeben, werter Herr Nachbar. Was kann ich denn zu dieser späten Stunde noch für Sie-“ Boernes Blick fiel auf die Dinge, die Thiel in der Hand hielt, und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er verstand. „Oh. Na dann kommen Sie rein. Sie kennen sich ja aus.“

Boerne bot ihm noch etwas zu trinken an und plapperte irgendeinen Blödsinn. Manchmal fand Thiel das ja nervig, dass Boerne nicht auch einfach mal die Klappe halten konnte, sondern immer etwas sagen musste, aber diesmal war ihm das dann doch lieber als das betretene Schweigen, das ansonsten sicher geherrscht hätte.

Während Boerne dann kurz darauf ins Schlafzimmer ging und er noch ins Bad, fragte Thiel sich dann doch noch mal, was er hier eigentlich tat. Und warum Boerne immer so komische Ideen haben musste. Und warum er sich da immer mit reinziehen ließ.

„Ist es Ihnen recht, dass das Fenster auf Kipp steht?“, fragte Boerne ihn, als er neben ihm ins Bett kletterte.

„Ja, sicher.“, murmelte Thiel und zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn. Er war ganz froh, dass Boerne nicht nur ein Doppelbett hatte, sondern auch zwei Garnituren Bettzeug. So würden sie sich sicher nicht unnötig in die Quere kommen.

Boerne löschte das Licht und Thiel hörte, wie er mit der Decke und dem Kissen raschelte und sich auf die Seite drehte. Und dann dachte er, dass sich die Situation zwar ein wenig merkwürdig anfühlte, aber dass das gar nicht daran lag, dass es Boerne war, der neben ihm im Bett lag, sondern daran, dass da überhaupt jemand war, neben ihm.

„Boerne?“, flüsterte er nach einer Weile in die Dunkelheit. Aber als Antwort bekam er nur ein schweres Atmen und ein leises Schnarchen.

 

Fast zwei Wochen vergingen, in denen Thiel jede Nacht bei Boerne schlief und in denen sie ansonsten ganz wie immer ihrer Wege gingen. Thiel fand es erstaunlich, wie schnell er sich wieder daran gewöhnte, dass da nachts jemand war, und er fand es ein bisschen erschreckend, wie gut sich die Gewissheit anfühlte, dass man rein theoretisch bloß die Hand ausstrecken musste, um nicht nur zu wissen, dass man nicht alleine war, sondern es auch ganz konkret zu spüren (–nicht dass Thiel das gewollt hätte). Es war auch erstaunlich, wie schnell ihre Routine sich anpasste und wie selbstverständlich es wurde, nicht unbedingt noch auf dem Sofa sitzenzubleiben, schon fast im Halbschlaf, und ein paar Details zum aktuellen Fall durchzugehen, sondern das ganz gemütlich nebeneinander im Bett liegend zu tun. Oder sich davon zu erzählen, was in der Rechtsmedizin oder auf dem Revier so losgewesen war. Oder darüber zu streiten, ob die Handlung des zuvor angesehenen Films denn nun Sinn ergab oder nicht. Oder zu überlegen, was man so machen könnte, wenn man denn endlich mal wieder ein freies Wochenende haben sollte.

 

Und dann wurde Thiel eines Nachts aus dem Schlaf gerissen, weil Boerne sich neben ihm unruhig hin und her wälzte und atemlos irgendwelche Halbsätze hervorstieß, die Thiel nicht verstehen konnte. Ganz automatisch rutsche er ein Stück zu ihm rüber und versuchte, Boerne an sich zu ziehen. Dieser wehrte sich zunächst, wirkte schon fast panisch, als Thiel einen Arm um ihn legte.

„Sch, sch, sch, Boerne. Ich bin’s nur.“, nuschelte er leise auf ihn ein. „Beruhigen Sie sich.“

Und Boerne wurde tatsächlich ruhiger. Er atmete zwar noch immer hektisch, aber er wehrte sich jetzt nicht mehr, sondern tastete nach Thiels Hand.

„Albtraum?“, fragte Thiel.

„Ja.“

Thiel justierte seine Position ein wenig, weil Boerne jetzt so nah gerückt war, dass seine Haare ihn an der Nase kitzelten. Irgendwie landete seine freie Hand dabei in eben diesen Haaren und Thiels Finger fingen wie von selbst an beruhigend darin hin und her zu streicheln.

Er war schon fast wieder eingeschlafen, als Boerne murmelte:

„Es ist immer der gleiche Traum. Seit der Sache mit Götz.“

Thiel drückte Boernes Hand. Er hatte schon geahnt, dass diese Geiselnahme und der anschließende Krankenhausaufenthalt keineswegs so spurlos an Boerne vorübergegangen waren wie er ihnen allen vorzumachen versuchte. Sie hatten alle auf ihre Weise noch immer ordentlich mit dieser ganzen beschissenen Aktion zu kämpfen. Er selbst bemühte sich, so wenig daran zu denken wir irgend möglich. Vor allem nicht daran, wie er Boerne endlich in diesem Lieferwagen gefunden hatte, nur um dann für einen unendlich langen unendlich schrecklichen Moment glauben zu müssen, dass er zu spät gekommen war. Ihm wurde ganz schlecht, weil er eine solche Angst um Boerne gehabt hatte, und ihm wurde bewusst, dass es gerade nicht nur Boerne gut tat, einfach nur festgehalten zu werden.

„Ich hatte eine Scheißangst um Sie.“, brachte Thiel hervor und wusste nicht, ob seine Stimme vom Schlaf so belegt war oder weil er gerade viel mehr fühlte als er eigentlich wollte.

„Ich auch. Um mein Leben. Um Alberichs. Davor, dass meinetwegen noch mehr Leute sterben müssen.“

Thiel wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Aber wahrscheinlich musste er auch gar nichts sagen, nur zuhören. Da sein. Er spürte, wie Boerne ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmete, offenbar darum bemüht, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Dabei wäre das auch okay gewesen. Eine Weile herrschte Stille, bevor Boerne sagte:

„Und aus meiner großspurigen Ankündigung, ein besserer Mensch zu werden, ist natürlich auch nichts geworden.“ Er klang bitter.

Thiel war klar, dass Boerne so etwas nur sagen konnte, weil es mitten in der Nacht war, weil sie sich irgendwo zwischen Wachsein und Schlafen befanden, in einem Zustand, in dem sie verletzlich sein konnten, sich offenlegen durften. Alle beide.

„Ach Boerne, im Grunde sind Sie doch ein guter Mensch. Sie lassen das nur nicht jeden sehen.“

Thiel glaubte zuerst, Boerne würde sich zu ihm umdrehen wollen, aber stattdessen wandte der andere ihm nur den Kopf ein wenig zu.

„Glauben Sie das wirklich?“

„Ich weiß das, Boerne. Ich sehe das.“ Thiel seufzte. „Ich sehe Sie.“

 

Am nächsten Morgen blieb Thiel das erste Mal zum Frühstück und als Boerne sich in der darauffolgenden Nacht vorsichtig an ihn schmiegte, zögerte Thiel keine Sekunde, sich zu ihm zu drehen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Es war schön, wenn man nicht nur nicht alleine ins Bett ging, sondern auch zusammen einschlief.


End file.
